An unlike duo A zootopia inspired story
by Xshadowwolf34X
Summary: Nate is bullied fox who suffers everyday from it when suddenly a bunny named Olivia hops right into her life and tries to fix him, will she be able to help him or will he break under the weight of everything.
1. Chapter 1

It was an average day at fox springs p-12 college and students were talking with their friends, throwing water balloons or just mucking around like most teenagers do. But for one student his average day wasn't like others, let's see what's going on to this student.

With one hit to the face Nate suddenly fell to the ground as Robertson slowly walked away with pride. Nate laid there for about 10 seconds before getting up when suddenly a rabbit ran over to him. This rabbit was nearly as tall as Nate and she was wearing a blue and black striped dress and an average school white shirt, she was an average grey bunny with her 10cm tall ears and her feet were 5cm long. She leaded down to check on Nate as he was clearly in pain.

"D-don't h-hurt me p-please" said Nate.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help you" she said.

Nate noticed that she had one of those medical bags with her. Nate was wondering why she had a medical bag but he didn't care, if she was willing to help him then he was going to accept her help as this didn't happen often for Nate.

"What's your name, mine is Nate" he said still a little shaken up by what just happened.

"Mine is Olivia" she said.

"Why are you helping me, your a bunny and I'm a fox?" Nate asked curiously.

"Because that's what I do, help people, you're also in my class" said Olivia.

nate was wondering who she was and now he knew, she was in his year 9 advanced maths class and most of his normal classes. She usually sat a the back of classroom, the row behind him and she usually kept to herself and was pretty good in most subjects. As Nate was wondering this he didn't notice that she had bandaged Nate's forehead and leg. As Olivia did this she noticed that his leg was bruised. She quickly but carefully escorted Nate to the medic bay.

"What happened to him?" Asked the nurse.

"Robertson hit and kicked him mum." Olivia answered.

"The nurse is your mum, so your last name is springs then." Nate asked.

Nate knew the last name of the nurse because he has been their so many times that school should build a special nurses' office just for him.

"Yeah, it is" answered Olivia.

Suddenly another nurse came in and started helping Olivia's mum. This mammal was a fox with a very red fur, almost as red as the horizon and ears so pointy it could penetrate the chest of a Rhino in a second.

"Dad, is that you!" Nate said with shock.

Nate hadn't seen his dad since the event that shocked the entire world, a group of foxes were shot down by police and the police had explained that the family was highly dangerous but the foxes were completely innocent and after that the Zootopian fox rights movement started, thousands of foxes, canines, vulpine and other mammals started protest and even a few riots, mammals like Nate's father had joined because they saw this as disrespect towards foxes but still to this day mammals are still fighting for fox rights.

"Nate, its you, I haven't seen you in 3 years," said Nate's dad.

"So how's years 9 at school?" He asked.

"Good but annoying" answered Nate. What nate meant in his head was I hate this place, I wish mammals would stop bullying me.

Suddenly a fox came running into the medical bay. This fox, the same height as Nate had very red fur, not as red as Nate's father but still very red, nate could tell that he had a shower this morning because his tail looked so bushy that it put Nate's tail to shame, nate could also tell that this fox was very worried but nate already knew why.

"Nate are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, stop worrying mark." Nate said.

"I'm your brother, I'm allowed to worry" said mark.

Mark, Nate's younger brother has always been there for Nate, the two were inseparable from birth and nothing has gotten in their way, Nate and mark's relationship was so stable that nothing could ever cause to hate each other.

Suddenly another fox walked in rubbing her arm. This fox was very pretty and she had the most gorgeous colored eyes, purple, Nate's favourite colour, she also had white fur as she was an Arctic fox and her tail was slightly shorter than Nate's tail but was very bushy, her fur was so white that she could hide in the snow and no one could notice she was there.

"Olivia and Mr foxster you handle Nate while I handle her." Said Olivia's mum.

Olivia's mum then proceeded to started to check the other fox's injuries while Olivia and Mr foxster checked over Nate's wounds.

"What happened to you Lisa, Robertson I'm guessing" asked mark.

" that jerk ran into me just before and I fell over, he just continued running" answered Lisa.

Lisa continued to explain how she was walking to her locker to get her work before class started before Robertson ran into her with a teacher chasing him.

"Nate do you want me to go get you anything?" Asked mark.

"Can you please get my iPad and maths work" answered Nate.

"Can you please get my maths work to?" Asked Olivia.

"There's no point in getting your work the bell hasn't gone yet" answered mark.

Then the bell went and mark left to get their stuff. When mark left Olivia came out and followed him to the room. Mark realized this when he arrived at the door to the room for their period 5 and 6 class when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Why did you follow me when you asked me to get your stuff?" Asked mark.

"I decided I wanted to help you get mine and Nate's work" she answered.

They walked in and the teacher asked. "Why were you late and where's Nate?"

"Nate is in the medic bay and he asked me to get his work and Olivia here asked me to get her work as she was helping the nurses with Nate and Lisa" answered mark.

Mark continued to explain what had happened to Nate and Lisa, who was also in their classroom.

"Get his work and Olivia get your work and go take the work to the medic bay" said the teacher.

Mark and Olivia grabbed the work and walked back to the medic bay where they saw Holly. Holly was a rabbit that was slightly shorter than Olivia and she was a grey fox just like Olivia except her ears were a bit shorter, they were only 7.5cm and her grey fur was a darker shade than Olivia's fur.

"What happen to you holly?" Asked mark.

"We were playing rabbit tag in sport which is my favorite when I ran into someone who jumped in front of me and I sprained my ankle as well as hurting my face, but thanks for asking sweetheart" answered holly.

"YOU AND MARK ARE DATING, I DON'T YOU TWO BUT YOU ARE A FOX AND A RABBIT!" Screamed Olivia. Olivia was pretty shocked to hear that Holly, who was a rabbit was dating a fox, she didn't hate interspecies relationships but it was still pretty weird to see especially since this town didn't really accept interspecies relationships.

Mark quickly left the room to get Nate's iPad when a four year old walking into the room and hugged Olivia. This little rabbit was an exact copy of Olivia, except she was very little.

"Hi rose, how's my favorite sister going today?" Asked Olivia.

"Good" answered rose.

"Why is your sister here?" Asked Nate.

"It's bring your daughter to work day" answered Mrs springs.

Nate didn't know that this town had bring your child to work day because Nate isn't allowed to go to his mum's job and even if he was his mother probably wouldn't let him go anyway.

"Nate we should start this work" said Olivia.

Immediately Olivia and Nate started to do the work and grabbed a table to write on that was in the room. Nate and Olivia started to the work and five minutes had passed and Olivia decided to start tapping on the table with her pencil.

"Nate do you know how to do question 15?" Asked Olivia.

"sure I do, what you do is you get 7 and divide it by 2 then you times that by 5 and you get X, then you divide that answer by 12 and you get Y, What does Y equal Olivia?" Asked Nate.

"you get 1.4533333333" answered Olivia.

Nate and Olivia continued doing the work while Olivia's mum checked the leg but they didn't notice mark. Mark had been standing their watching how cute they looked together.

"hey fur-ball did you hear me?" Asked mark.

"don't call me that mark" answered Nate.

"Anyway I got your iPad so you could do whatever you want on it" said mark.

" it was so I could listen to music" said Nate.

"why did your brother mark call you fur-ball?" Asked Olivia.

"In year 5 we went to the snow for a camp but when we arrived back to school my fur was all puffed up from the snow and how cold it was" answers Nate.

Nate continued explaining how his nickname was formed because of his brother and it became a joke at school for a while.

"so that's how I got the nickname fur-ball because I looked like a ball of fur for two weeks" he continued.

Olivia then asked " why are your ears and tail white but the rest of your fur from what I've seen like your face and legs red like a normal fox, and why are your eyes violet colored?

"it's because my mum is an arctic fox while my dad here is a red fox and my eyes are violet because of a rare condition that can cause your eye color to be different from normal" answered Nate.

Nate was part Arctic Fox, part red fox and he had the fur colour of both types unlike his brother who only had red fur.

"Why are you so tall for a rabbit and why are one of your eyes violet like mine but the other is green?" Nate asked suddenly.

"it's because my dad, the principle is a hare and because I have a condition where my eyes have different colors" she answered.

The principal, Mr springs was a very strict principal but he was very nice towards Nate and other foxes because he knew how bad foxes could be teased and he was a proud fox supporter.

Nate proceeded to turn on his iPad and started playing the classical song FUR Elise when Olivia started crying. Nate immediately changed the song to in the hall of the mountain lion. Olivia cried for a bit as Nate tried to comfort her.

"Why are you crying?" Asked Nate.

"It's because that's the song that played when her grandma died" answered miss springs.

"her grandma, my mother was a very nice lady and when she died Olivia was pretty upset, she didn't turn back to her normal self until we had her sister," she continued.

while Nate and Mrs springs were talking they hadn't noticed Olivia was staring at Nate's tail.

"your tail looks so soft and cuddly, sorry if this is embarrassing but can I feel your tail?" Asked Olivia.

Nate immediately blushed when Olivia suddenly felt his tail. Olivia went to pat his tail but Nate pulled his tail away and told her off before she proceeded to say sorry.

"how do you keep your tail so soft and fluffy?" Asked Olivia.

"I comb it 8 times a day to keep it like this" answered Nate proudly.

"why do you sound to proud to keep your tail so soft, cuddly and fluffy?" Asked Lisa.

"because it's hard to be handsome and smart when you have to study for 4 hours straight then have a shower then comb my tail." Answered Nate.

Nate was very strict about his showering times and he usually spent 10 to 15 minutes in the bathroom every time he went to comb his tail. He didn't like it when his very fluffy tail was wet from rain or touched by others as it ruined his fluffy tai..

"you do look pretty handsome" said Olivia nicely.

"thank you" Replied Nate.

"why isn't your brother like you with your part arctic fox part red fox fur thing" asked Olivia.

"it's got to do with genetics, he takes more from our dad's side while I take from our mum's side" answered Nate.

"I almost forgot to give you this Lisa, you're the only person who hasn't got this yet" said Nate.

Nate then handed Lisa an invitation card that said your invited to mark and Nate's 16 birthday party at Gideon's pastry cafe.

"don't forget to get your mum to bring her amazing carrot cake." Said Nate. " when is the party?" Asked Lisa.

"one week from now on the 1st of march which is our birthday." Said Nate.

"can I come to your party" asked Olivia.

Nate then got a piece of paper folded it in half and wrote down on it.

"here you go, that's your invitation to the party" said Nate.

Olivia gives him a hug and thanks him when the bell went to go home.

—

NOTES: hello there this is shadow and welcome to the after show. Well first let me tell you something, this is the first story I've uploaded, I edited this by myself and designed the entire story in my head after I had a dream. Alright I'm going off track, so I need to say some stuff, firstly, this is inspired by zootopia but the story won't have any characters from zootopia in it, the story might talk about the characters from zootopia but they won't be in the story as it will be explained later why they aren't in the story. Secondly, the reason my first chapter is so bad is because I couldn't think of a way to start the story so if it's terrible then it's my fault. Also one last thing, actually two. One, I don't own zootopia but I do own my characters in this story and two, if you decide to draw something that is related to my story please tell me or if you find any artwork tell me so I can see it.

also this story was also inspired by cider stripes, November the bunny, tatortottottish ( I hope I got that right ) and other story writers.

Also thanks to the person with the wolf picture, I forgot who you are, sorry, for telling me to edit my story a bit so I spent about 1 hour going over and editing the story so now their is a bit more character explanation and more lore, while not changing an of the dialogue for the story, if you have any questions about characters, lore or anything else you can ask, I'll answer if a can but I'll probably be editing my next chapter, if anyone has any ideas for cpwhat I should name the chapter then just say, any and all comments that aren't inappropriate are allowed and have a good day, my next chapter will be posted as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello everyone out there reading this, I don't know why you're reading this, maybe you're bored but anyway, thanks to everyone who decided to read this and support me secretly or from reviews, a special thanks to Vince because I realized my terrible writing and changed it. Enough talking, let's start.

It was the Next day and Nate got off the bus with a skip in his step, he was feeling very excited to actually come to school because he didn't feel like he had to be afraid anymore, like he actually belonged in society because of Olivia, his new friend.

He was walking through the schoolyard towards the locker zone when he saw four girls, they were crowded around someone else's but he couldn't see who's it was. He started walking over towards the girls and he could hear them talking now./p

"Why do you support foxes, they're untrustworth, sly and conniving," said one of the girls.

Nate felt hurt when's he heard this and power walked over to them.

"Excuse me, first of all leave this mammal alone and second don't say that about foxes," Nate said.

"Olivia, look it's your knight in shining armor coming to your rescue, whatever shall we do," Joked one of the girls./p

The girls walked off laughing and Nate finally notice do who they were crowding around, it was Olivia. Nate walked up to her and being the awkward mammal he was, gave her a comforting hug.

"Nate, let go please, I don't want a hug," demanded Olivia.

Nate, being even more awkward hugged her even tighter before Olivia light pushed him away. Olivia then went to pick up her bag but before she could Robertson showed up and picked it up. Nate saw that Robertson had two of his friends with him, Cameron and Connor, the Tiger bully twins.

"Hello Nate, Who's this girl with you?" Robertson asked.

Before Nate could answer though Robertson pushed Nate over while Cameron grabbed Olivia's by the ears. Nate fell to the ground with a thud and he groaned in pain, Robertson then kicked Nate in the thigh and he screamed in pain. Meanwhile Cameron was still holding Olivia by the ears as she struggled to escape the mighty grip of the tiger.

"You know that you can't escape myself grip young lady," said Cameron.

"Let go of me now!" Yelled Olivia.

Olivia's yelling started getting the attention of other mammals who were now watching the scene unfold infront of them. Students started surrounding the scene and even some took out their phones and other devices, but none jumped in to help because they either supported the bullies or,didn't want to get bullied themselves.

"Why should I, you support foxes and I hate foxes, so I hate you, you do t deserve to have an opinion in anything," Cameron replied.

Nate started to get up and saw that Olivia's was being held by the ears, this angered Nate a lot, he didn't care if he got bashed but he wouldn't let innocent mammals get hurt because of him. Nate got out his claws and sprinted over to Cameron and slashed his claws at Cameron, causing him to let go of Olivia and she fell to the ground and landed on her feet. One mammal that was watching the scene unfold ran over to stop the fight from continuing.

"Robertson, Connor and Cameron stop this right now," demanded the mammal.

Robertson looked over towards the mammal and saw who it was, *great, just great* he thought.

"I thought you hated Nate, so why are you asking me to stop Jacob?" Questioned Robertson.

"Because I want this stupid fight to end, it ha so been years of this brother and I want it to end now." Replied Jacob.

Nate knew who Jacob was, this was the mammal that ruined his life, that caused so much pain to him, but now this mammal wanted to help Nate, maybe even be his friend again.

"Nate, I'm so sorry for everything that happened to you, for all the problems that have happened but I want to help you now, I want to be your friend, I know the mistakes I did and I know I can't change them, but I want to be you're friend again," said Jacob.

By this point the three bullies had walked off and Olivia was standing watching the scene unfold. Nate was thinking about if he should accept the apology or not, on one hand Jacob did cause problems to happen to him, but on the other hand he wanted to help him fix those problems he caused. After thinking about it for a couple of seconds he knew what his deceased going to be.

"Ok Jacob, we can try and be friends again," Replied Nate. 

Nate looked over to Olivia who had started to cry and Nate felt upset, he didn't know why Olivia was upset but he knew he had to do something. He walked over to her and gave her a comforting hug but this time Olivia didn't stop nate.

"Olivia what's wrong, why are you crying, you can tell me," said Nate.

—

and that hat is the end of the chapter, I know this might not be good but it will hopefully get better, sorry I didn't get this posted sooner, I started school not long ago so I was way behind on this and I had other things planned on the holidays, so I didn't get much time to work on this. Well I hope I see you guys and gals next chapter as things start to unfold, warning for the story onwards because it will be dealing with things that some people might not be able to handle.


End file.
